Territorial Wars
by Evowizard25
Summary: When the American Empire pulled out of the island of Cuba, they left it wide open. Now, the packs left vie for supremecy.


**This is a story made by me. There are references of characters made by Dinohunter55, in 'Jurassic Park Broken Lives'. A very good story. If you're interested in interspecies couple, survival tales, or just anything about dinosaurs check him out. I don't take any credit here for his characters. Just my own ideas. I hope you all enjoy. This takes place in Multiverse.**

Yellow Scale watched as the raptor caravan went across the prairie. They were carrying supplies to a nearby fort. He hissed at the thought, though he kept it small. _'Thrascar is right to wage war against them.' _He thought. _'How dare they mimic our human oppressors and how dare they allow them to live.' _He looked directly at the human soldiers walking side by side with the raptors. That made him sick to his wanted to spring on them right now, but he couldn't. Some of them had been trained to handle human weaponry. He had to wait. Yet, Thrascar was demanding results. Such was, that he demoted for allowing most of their supplies to get through. He had settled on that. He was plain lucky. Usually, Thrascar killed all those who disappointed him. He was fine with just a demotion.

Yellow Scale looked over to the new commander, Polish. He nodded. Yellow Scale didn't like making this attack, but the new commander had insisted. Polish let out a screech. The raptors charged. The convoy let out an alarm in return. One of the raptors was speedy enough to jump on one of the Blues, so called by their color. Still, it didn't matter. One of the blues shot him and then pulled out his wounded comrade. The convoy quickly put up a defensive circle and fired upon them. Yellow Scale couldn't see any way to penetrate it with the force they had. A couple of human guards took aim at him and fired. They missed because of his speed. "Retreat." He yelled. "Retreat back to the forest."

The raptors followed. It wasn't long before all the Greens had gotten back to the trees. Yellow Scale settled for a rest, as the convoy started up again. Polish stormed up to him. "Why did you call a retreat?" He fumed.

"We couldn't get to the convoy." Yellow Scale said. "They were just out of our reach. Their guns kept us away."

"I know that." Polish growled, lowering his head to Yellow Scale's level. He bared his teeth. "I was there, if you have short term memory loss. I don't want you ever to call a retreat again, Yellow Scale. You may have survived under Thrascar's grace once, but I highly doubt you will a second time."

* * *

><p>Calypso walked inside his capital city, Juskon, named after the previous commander of the fort. The building stood up strong and straight together. On the side of the fort, two turrets guarded them. They could swivel all the way around, and could be moved quickly around the fort, using a metal frame to slide it across. The humans had always fascinated him. From the way they built things to the way they wore their clothing. He himself wore a scarf around his neck and a pair of gloves. The gloves had two holes where a human's pinky and thumb. The other three fingers were torn to allow his raptor claws. He sighed. It was a pity that raptors couldn't wear much human clothing. That was not the only thing that did sadden him though. His friend, Seth, and his family had been killed by a rogue raptor. He, of course, knew who it was, Tyrannus. That wasn't his real name. Calypso himself had coined the name because of his tyrannical behavior. His real name was Alex, but that didn't matter anymore.<p>

Just then, the main doors opened up. The convoy came marching through. He always wondered why the local humans were so willing to help. _'Probably because of the dangers outside.' _He thought, either way, he was glad of their assistance. He walked over to them. "So, did you all have a safe trip?" He asked.

The head one shook his head. "We were attacked shortly before arriving." He said. "Do not worry. We have only one wounded. We were able to inflict some casualties upon the Greens."

Calypso sighed. Thrascar had been trying to starve them out of the fort. It hadn't worked yet. "Well, you have all done well. Get the wounded soldier to the hospital, right away." The soldier nodded and then went back into the convoy. Calypso didn't think he could keep up this good luck forever. Thrascar, who had only risen from obscurity a few months ago, was becoming a thorn in his side. He wanted to take full control of the island. Calypso wasn't going to have that. _'As long as I live, this fort shall stand tall and proud.' _He thought.

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll see if I can add more soon.**


End file.
